After Eclipse
by Heartbreak Warfare
Summary: This is what I think should happen after Eclipse. It starts off right at the end of Eclipse with Edward and Bella in the meadow.
1. Telling the Parents

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyers along with the beginning plot of the story, because it picks up where Eclipse left off.

Telling the Parents

Edward picked me up and began running. We arrived at his house at the garage. He opened the door of the Volvo and placed me in and in flash he was in the driver's seat and we were driving down his long driveway to my house, way too fast, of course.

"I can't believe that you are excited about telling Charlie." I said to Edward. "I'm scared."

Edward chuckled, "Bella, finally everybody will be able to know how much I love you and that we are going to be together forever. That's why I'm excited." We were already on my street. He parked in front the house and helped my our of the car. He grabbed my bandaged hand, because the other one was still in a cast, and we walked to the house.

I opened the door. "Dad?" I called.

"I'm in the living room Bella!" Charlie answered. Edward and I walked into the living room and there he was watching a baseball game. "Hi," he said without looking up from the TV.

"Dad, Edward and I need to talk to you."

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked as he put the game on mute.

"Nothing," I said. "Edward and I have some good news to tell you."

"Really?" He said in a suspecting voice.

"Well first of all, me and Edward have both decided to go to the University of Alaska."

"Oh."

"And there's more…"

Edward squeezed my hand. "Well, Charlie, I have asked Bella to marry me," Edward said.

"And I've accepted." I said and I wiggled the fingers on my left hand in front of me for him to see.

"Oh." Was all Charlie could seem like he could say. "Well, congratulations are in order I guess." I went over to hug him and he whispered in my ear, "Bella are you sure this is what your want?"

"Yes, Dad." I whispered back. "I love him and I don't want to wait." I pulled away.

"Well, you're the one whose breaking the new to your mother." And with that he turned back to the TV and turned the sound back on.

"Come on Edward." I grabbed his hand and let him into the kitchen. I went over to the phone and he sat down in a chair.

Renée answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Hi Bella, what's the matter? In something wrong? Are you in the hospital _again_?!"

"No Mom, don't worry. I actually have some really good new." I smiled at Edward and he smiled my favorite crooked smile back encouragingly.

"Well?" My Mom said growing impatient.

"Edward and I are going to the University of Alaska, and, um, well, we're engaged." I said the last part really quickly and then I waited for a full 30 seconds. "Mom?"

"I'm here."

"Well, what do you think?"

"Your too young."

"No mom, I'm not. I've chosen my life and I'm going to start living it."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you. I just hope you're sure of what you're doing."

"I am."

"Well. Then, Congrats. Tell Edward that too. When's the wedding?"

"August 13th."

"That's soon. Well good luck planning it. Bye." With that she hung up.

Edward was immediately at my side hugging me. "Well it could have been worse."

I sighed. "I guess."

"Come on. Alice called when you were on the phone. She finished the wedding planning and wants you to see."

"Okay."

I hope everybody enjoys!! It's my first fanfic! I have more chapters if people want them!


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Stephenie Meyers does.

Plannning

I had spent the rest of the day at the Cullen's with Alice showing me and Edward all the plans. I was starting to get excited. I got into bed and waited for Edward. A second later cold arms were wrapped around me. I turned my head up and kissed his lips. He kissed me back. Then he pulled away too soon.

"Remember we're waiting. This is what you wanted."

I sighed. "I know."

"Why don't you go to sleep?" He started humming my lullaby and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next day I was staring into beautiful golden eyes.

"You went hunting last night?" I asked.

"I was only gone for an hour. I just hunted a couple of deer, nothing special."

"Oh. So, what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want. Your wish is my command."

"Lets go to our meadow and relax today."

"Okay. I'll let you get dressed."

Edward was sitting at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs ready with bacon.

"Edward, you didn't have to do that. Are you being nice to cause you have bad news?"

"Ummm."

"Edward." I said in a warning tone.

"Alice finished the guest list."

"How many people?"

"Er. 200."

"WHAT?!!!"

"What's the matter?"

"I said that I wanted a SMALL wedding!" I yelled.

"Fine. Let's go revise the guest list."

"Okay."

And we left. I finally convinced Alice to shorten the list to 125 people.


	3. Chapter 25 Convincing Alice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyers does.

Okay, one of my reviewers suggested that I tell how Edward and Bella convinced Alice to lower the guest list. (BellaBooTwilight: "One other thing, maybe describe a few of the events (such as Bella trying to convince Alice to lower the guest list). It would add a little humer! "

So, here it goes.

Convincing Alice

We arrived at the Cullens' house and Alice was opening my door and helping me out going, "Oh, come ON Bella, 200 is NOT a lot of people!"

"Alice! What are you talking about?! 200 IS a lot of people if you want a SMALL wedding!"

"But Bella, 200 is small, compared to the orginal 500 people guest list that Edward made me cut down!"

"500! What are you INSANE?!!" I shrieked.

"_Noo._ I am NOT insane. I just want a lot of people to share your's and Edward's special day!"

"Alice." _Okay, try to stay calm Bella,_ I thought. 'I don't think I even KNOW 200 people, let alone 500."

Suddenly the wind blew and I shivered.

Edward had his arm around me and we were outside of the Cullen's house. "Why don't we go inside and discuss this," he said.

"Okay." Me and Alice said reluctantly. And we went inside. Once were inside Alice led me and Edward into the Cullens' kithchen and we all three of us at down at the table.

"Alice can I see the guest list?"

"Sure." She went over to the counter and handed me a pile of papers with names listed on them. I started looking down the list, it had the names, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Ben Cheney, Lauren Miller (A/N I couldn't remember her last name so I just put down a random one), etc. But then I got to names that I heard of, but couldn't really but a name to face like, Judy Stevens, Ashley Sheppard, Jason Kinkle, etc.

"Alice, who are _these_ people?" I asked, pointing to Judy, Ashley, and Jason's names.

"Oh, they are the incoming freshmen class."

"And may I ask, WHY would you invite people who I don't even know to the wedding?"

"Well, you've probably at least seen them before," Alice retorted.

"Yea, but I don't KNOW them."

"Edward might know them, maybe he wants them there."

"Edward?" I asked.

"Erm, no I don't know them, and I don't really care if they're there, sorry Alice."

"Ok Alice I'll make a deal with you. You, me, and Edward will go through the whole guest list, if me and Edward don't know them then they are off list, okay?"

"Fine." Alice retorted.

After 3 hours of "Are you SURE you don't them?s" we finally got the list down to 125 people.


	4. Wedding Day Part I: Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. The lucky Stephenie Meyers does. Lucky her she gets Edward. :(

Wedding Day Part I: Getting Ready/The Morning

"Edward?" I turned over in bed groggily.

"Hi Bella!"

"Alice? what are _you_ doing here?"

"Your getting married today silly, and Edward can't see you the day of! I'm here so we can get ready together. Renée, Angela, Rosalie and Esme will be here in an hour to get ready. Charlie just left to go to my house to get ready with Phil, and the rest of the boys."

"Wow. You planned out everything."

"I told you, you don't have to do anything. Just walk down the aisle and repeat after the minister and it will all be good. Now time for breakfast." After I finished breakfast I showered. When I walked back into my room there was makeup sprawled and dumped out _**EVERYWHERE**_. Every flat surface in the room was covered.

"Bella!" Renée and Alice shrieked. Rosalie, Angela, and Esme smiled devious smiles at me.

3 hours later I was into a completely different person. I looked like I did in my Anne of Green Gable's vision (A/N that's what it was called right?) The dress, the makeup, the hair. I looked like I had just stepped off a movie set form a movie taking place in 1918.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered, shocked when I had looked into the mirror.

"Bella? Do you like it?" Alice asked concerned and worried.

"I love it!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "Thank you so much! It's **PERFECT**!"

"Well I'm glad you like it," Alice said when I released her.

"Bella you look so pretty!" Angela squealed.

"Yeah, Bella you like better than ME!" Said Rosalie.

"Thanks you guys so much!" I said. I looked over at my mom, and she was sniffling and crying. "Mom, what's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh it's nothing _sniffle_ sweetheart _sniffle_. It's just _sniffle_ you're all grown up! _Sniffle_ You're not my little girl anymore."

"Mom, I will always be your little girl," I said. I went over and hugged her.

Okay sorry for the short chapter. Believe me it get's much better. I just don't have that much time that I'm allowed on the computer to type them up. Believe the next chapter is long and really really good.


	5. Wedding Day Part II: The Church

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Stephenie Meyers does**.

**A/N sorry it took me so long to update. I'll add another chapter today, but it's short. I have more written, too. **

The Church

We were all ready an hour later. Alice looked like a porcelain doll in the evergreen maid-of-honor dress. Angela looked cute, too, the green dress she wore matched her eyes. And Rosalie and Esme, well they looked like models in their matching dresses. Two days earlier Alice had helped my mom pick out a stunning violet dress. When Phil saw her when we stepped out of the limo at the church, his jaw dropped. Alice hurried me into the church so there wasn't a chance that Edward saw me. There was a knock on the door of the room we were waiting in. "Who is it?" Alice called.

"Charlie."

"Okay, you can come in."

He opened the door and starred, "Bella?" He asked, stunned.

"Yeah."

"Wow. You're all grown up." He got a choked up look on his face.

"Aww, Dad, come on. Don't get all sappy like mom."

"Whose being sappy?" He growled.

Just then Esme walked in. "It's time." She said. We followed her out of the room. Jasper was Edward's only groomsmen (besides Emmett, he's the best man, and he would wait at the alter with him). So, Alice went through the big white doors first down the aisle, then Angela, and finally Jasper and Rosalie. Before Jasper went through the doors he sent a wave of calm through me. Then, the wedding march started.

Charlie linked my arm with his, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad," I whispered back. The white doors reopened and we started slowly down the aisle. I was really going to concentrate on _not_ falling, but when I looked ahead I saw him and all thought left my mind. Edward looked like an angel standing next to Emmett and the priest on the alter. He looked stunning in the black tuxedo, contrasting against his skin. When he saw me his face broke into my favorite crooked grin. He was so breath taking. I almost _almost_ stopped walking. But, I didn't instead, I _almost_ tripped over my own feet, but Charlie steadied me. Emmet of course burst out laughing. I then saw Rosalie give him a death glare that silenced him immediately. I giggled. We were almost there. When we finally got to the alter Charlie kissed my cheek and lifted my veil.

Edward came over and took my arm. "You look so beautiful, no beautiful is an understatement."

"You don't look so bad yourself," I whispered back and giggled. The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur. We chose traditional vows, so all we had to do was repeat after the priest.

Then I heard, "Does anybody object to this matrimony?" I froze, afraid that Jacob would come and object, but nothing happened. I let out a sigh of relief. For the rest of the ceremony me and Edward just stared at each other. We didn't take our eyes off each other the whole time.

Finally, I heard, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Suddenly Edward's lips were on mine. I felt him smile against my lips and pull away. The whole church was clapping and Emmett and Jasper were wolf whistling **(A/N no pun intended.) **Edward grabbed my hand and we started down the aisle, when we burst through the doors, photographers were taking pictures of us.

"Alice's doing I assume," I said to Edward.

"Yes. So how does it feel to be Mrs. Edward Cullen?"

"Wonderful."

He leaned down and kissed me. Then the whole church was there, everybody was congratulating us, even Mike Newton, "I'm really happy for you and Edward, Bella," he said.

"Thanks Mike!" I said back. We then took a few more pictures and jumped into Edward's "special occasion car" the Aston Martin and sped off to the Cullen's house for the reception, the rest of the wedding party and family followed in a stretch limo. And all the guests were traveling by their own cars.

A**/N I'll update one more chapter today, but after that it gets more exciting! **


	6. Wedding Day Part III: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Stephenie Meyer's does.**

Surprises

When we pulled up to the Cullen's drive every tree was lined with sparkling blinking lights.

"I'm going to KILL Alice," I grumbled.

Edward chuckled. "Too bad she can't die."

"Oh snap," I mumbled.

Edward chuckled again. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, too, Mr. Cullen." We were grinning at each other as Edward parked and got out, then was at my door to let me out. The limo pulled up behind us then, but we kept walking. Suddenly Edward stopped walking and wrinkled his nose.

"No!" I heard from behind me. I turned around just in time to see Alice jumping out of the limo screaming, "No! Bella! Edward! Stop! Whatever you do NOT go into the house!"

"Why?" I wondered.

"I smell werewolf," Edward growled and let out a hiss, as the front door opened.

**A/N hehe cliff hanger!! review if you want more!!!**


	7. A Not So Happy Reception

**Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT own so don't sue me. The amazing Stephenie Meyers does.**

A Not So Happy Reception

Embry, Quil, and Paul stepped out of the Cullen's house. "Well, well, well, look who it is, the happy couple," said Paul in a scathing voice.

"Erm, hi Paul, Embry, Quil. So what's up?" I asked trying to be pleasant.

"Oh, nothing much," Quil said sarcastically, "Just that you've ruined our best friend's life and broke his heart."

"What do you mean I ruined his life?" I asked, making air quotes around "ruined his life."

"Bella," Embry said, "Jacob is permanently a werewolf, because he is in so much pain. The only way we know this is because we can hear his thoughts & what he's doing, but he can't or won't hear ours. He is really living like an animal. His thoughts aren't human, it's like we are really reading a wolf's mind."

I stood there shocked. "Where is he?" I chocked out.

"He is on the border Canada last time I phased. Sam has gone to get him and is trying to bring him back, or at least phase back."

By now the whole Cullen family was standing behind me, Edward, and Alice. Jasper sent waves of calm over us. Renee, Charlie, Phil, and Angela, were standing behind them. They couldn't hear what was going on. Guests started to pull up the drive, I could hear the cars coming. Carlise stepped forward then and said in an assertive voice, "Okay, can we resolve this late? We have guests and now is _not _the best time to resolve this."

"Okay," Embry said. "We'll be back later tonight."

I finally spoke up. "Umm, tonight isn't the best time for me and Edward." I said, smiling shyly up at him and he smiled back.

"Why?" Quil asked.

"Um. Well tonight _is_ our wedding night."

"Oh. So you would rather spend time with this _leech_," he sneered, "Than save Jacob?"

**a/n what will bella answer? Dun dun dun. Sorry another cliff hanger. **


	8. Reception Part II

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! Stephenie Meyers does.**

"Yes, I WOULD rather spend time with my husband. Because, News Flash to you guys, I chose EDWARD, not Jake. You guys should just let him be if he's happy in his own little wolf world. Think about it. What would happen if he phased back? All the memories would come flooding back. All the pain. Would you really want your so called best friend to go through that?" With that I grabbed Edward hand and headed into the house. Alice and Jasper had followed us and the moment we got through the door Alice screamed, "NOOOOO!!!" and then she started dry sobbing and she fell to the ground. All of a sudden we were hit with a wave of calm that lasted for about 10 seconds, then anger built up inside me. Everything was ruined. Tables were knocked over, a giant blown up picture of me and Edward was torn in half, and there was mud all over the floor. I dropped Edward hand and went running out the door.

"Where are they?" I yelled as I ran up to Carlisle, with Edward following me.

"They ran into the forest the second they heard Alice scream. What happened?"

"They destroyed everything!" I whispered to him so my parents wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry Alice and Esme just cleaned everything up. There's nothing to worry about. The only thing that can't be fixed was the picture." Edward whispered to me and Carlisle.

"Thank God." I said back.

After that more and more guest arrived. Everything went smoothly. The food was perfect, the decorations were beautiful, for once Alice didn't go too overboard. It was just the right amount. Then it was time for me and Edward's first dance.

We were going to do two dances, one to a song that I chose, and one to a song that he chose. His song was first. He grabbed my hand and led me onto the dance floor he lifted me up and placed my feet under his so that we could dance just like we did at prom. Suddenly a song started playing. I recongized it as "As Long As Your Mine" from Wicked.

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…

MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I'M WISE  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...

EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...

SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR ...

AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON'T CARE …

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO   
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

As the song came to an end everybody started clapping. Me and Edward were in our own little world during the dance, staring at each other. I started blushing, then my song came on. I had chosen "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat.

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

You start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

Starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Where ever where ever where ever you go  
Where ever where ever where ever you go  
where ever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

The song ended and everybody clapped. The next song was the father/daughter dance. Charlie got choose this song. Charlie came over, and Edward handed me over to him. Suddenly the song "Time of Your Life" came on. I smiled at Charlie and we started dancing.

Another turning point  
a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
directs you where to go,  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why,  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time,

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right  
i hope you had the time of your life.

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time,  
Tattoos and memories of skin on trial  
For what it's worth,  
it was worth all the while. 

It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end it's right   
I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable,  
but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

Once again everybody started clapping and then Edward came back over. We danced all night. When it came time to cut the cake I gave Edward a small piece, but when it came time to give it to me he grabbed a giant piece and shoved it in my mouth. Amazingly, none of it got on my dress! The rest of the night went smoothly. At around 3 AM everybody finally left, even the Cullens. They were going to a secluded island for a week, to give me and Edward time to be alone. I was looking forward to tonight. I couldn't wait to eat some strawberries. (**A/N Inside joke)**

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! REVIEW!!!! I want at least 10 reviews. **


	9. Epilogue

**A/N sorry for not updating. I don't know what else to do with the story, so this is the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or plot.**

BPOV 

I had been married to Edward for one week now. We had a great honeymoon. I'm so glad that we are finally starting our lives together. Today is our last day in Forks. Tomorrow we move to our new home in Alaska. Once we get settled in Edward will change me. I'm happy with my choices and have no regrets. I love Edward, and I can't wait to spend eternity with him.

**A/N I know, short and corny. Sorry.**


End file.
